Trouble in A Town Called Mercy
by TripleSalchowKw
Summary: The 11th Doctor and his companions are back in Mercy investigating mysterious kidnappings that coincide with arrival of mysterious stone statues. The angels have hatched a intricate plot that could fracture all of space and time and every reality. If the angels succeed, they would rule a broken universe. How will the time and space travelers stop the angels twisted plan?
1. Chapter 1

Winston Drew, age 16, had been the latest disapearence in Mercy, Nevada. So far, 13 people including Winston had vanished from the streets. The town was in an uproar, 13 people stolen from their little town. In a public address, the Mayor had promised to find whoever was responsible and punish them to the full extent of the law. It reassured the people to know that their beloved Mayor was taking care of things.

"Sir?" the deliveryman knocked on the door. "Your shipments are here."

Jordan Haley looked from the police report, and signed the order. Picking up the phone, he told some of his men to unload the truck. With a smile, he tipped the man. Standing, he went down to oversee the unloading.

"Howdy, Jordan. What's in those crates?" Jordan turned to see his grandmother, Mary Haley.

"It's the rest of the statues," he replied. "I had ordered them before the kidnappings, but now it feels disrespectful to put up decorations…"

"It good of you think of that," Mary patted his arm. "But, this town could use some cheer, especially with young Winston being taken."

Some old women standing nearby nodded in agreement.

"Mayor Haley?" one of the men approached him. "Where should we put the statues?"

"Here's a map of Mercy with all the statue positions," he handed the man a laminated sheet of paper.

The next day, all the statues were up. The next day, Delaney James disappeared on the way home from school. Some of the children complained that the statues were creepy, and always seemed to be watching them. One girl even said that a statue had changed positions, she was the next to go. People couldn't agree on why the victims were being taking, but one thing was for certain, there was trouble in a town called Mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right!" the Doctor yanked a switch. "The coordinates are set!"

"We better not end up in the middle of some war. Again," Amy Pond crossed her arms.

The Doctor paused and shot her a grin. "Relax Pond, I know what I'm doing!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Rory muttered as the TARDIS sputtered and heaved.

"Eeep!" the Doctor squealed as a spark shot out of the console. Looking sheepishly at his companions, he tweaked his bowtie. "We're supposed to pop in on Mercy- you remember Mercy right? But she just won't cooperate!"

"Maybe she's trying to warn you," Rory suggested.

"Rubbish! It's not like we're going to Kembel!" the Doctor sighed as he was met with blank looks. "Never mind."

Ominous beeping ricochet off the walls, the Doctor slammed a button and the beeping stopped.

"I guess we've landed," Rory slowly let go off the rail, waiting for the TARDIS to lurch.

The Doctor threw the doors open and stepped out into the sunshine.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted the crowd of curious onlookers enthusiastically. "I'm the Doctor! And this is Amy and Rory! Could you direct me to the Sheriff's office? I mean; I already know where it is. But, I'm trying to make to polite conversation."

"Doctor," a familiar robotic voice boomed.

The crowd stepped aside as a tall cyborg stepped out.

"Kahler-Tek!" the Doctor pumped his fist. "I-"

"Come with me," Kahler-Tek ordered.

The Doctor shrugged and followed him away. Inside the Sheriff's Office, the cyborg led them to a spacious room with a long table in the center. He reached under the table and touched something. The table lit up with dozens of different screens.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, her green eyes riveted on one of the screens.

"I saw," he replied grimly.

"They don't have to be weeping angels," Rory grimaced. "They could just be, you know, regular statues."

The cyborg lowered in him self into a leather chair. "They are not regular statues. I have run the scans, they are pulsing with vortex residue, but I have found nothing in my database."

The Doctor plopped down in a chair. "Weeping Angels… See, they're trapped in the form of stone angels when someone is looking at them. But, if you even blink, they're coming at you. Let them touch you, and they'll send you back in time and feed off of the energy you cause."

Kahler-Tek sat in silence for a while, musing. Then, he got up from his chair and clumped out of the room.

On Mercy's main street, the Doctor noted positions of each stone angel.

"Isn't it, you know, sorta dangerous to be out with weeping angels on the loose?" Amy asked, her eyes fixed on an angel in front of a jewelry store.

"The angels won't risk discovery as long as there are lots of people around. In my experience, they usually have a master plan. Attacking us now would give them away."

"Doctor," the sherrif said suddenly. "There is another thing. There have been 13 kidnappings. All children. In light of my newly aquired knowledge, I understand the weeping angels have taken them. But, why?"

"It's all part of the master plan," the Doctor stroked his bow tie. "And it's up to us to find out what it is!"

 **Points to anyone who gets the Kembel reference**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gaah!" The Doctor slammed the console in frustration. "We've been watching the angel for three hours straight! And nothings happened yet."

Amy smirked, brushing her brilliant red hair out of her face. "And there's the problem. You haven't blinked for three hours straight. And no else is around but the four of us."

An odd sound came from Kahler-Tek, everyone turned to look at him. The odd sound immediately stopped.

"Are you… Laughing at me?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

Silence from Kahler-Tek; his wrinkled face was impassive. The first sign of emotion from the cyborg was a faint smile, there and gone so quickly you might think you imagined it. Ignoring the cyborg, the Doctor turned away from the screen. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Then he turned back to examine the lamp lit street. The angel had been placed directly under the light, as if saying, 'here I am Doctor, come and get me'.

"It's baiting me!" the Doctor cried angrily. "That's it! I'm going out!"

"Doctor! No!" Amy cried.

Rory grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Doctor, look."

The screen's view shifted as Amy maneuvered the control stick; showing the Doctor just how dangerous it was to step out of the TARDIS. Under almost every streetlight was an angel, in the same pose; the classic hands over eyes position. The Doctor winced as he realized what would have happened if he had left the safety of the TARDIS. He gave a quick nod of appreciation to Rory as he strode purposely back to the circular console.

"Are the angel's impenetrable?" Kahler-Tek reached up and over to the large metal gun looped over his back. The Doctor stared at the row of small shops, and the angels lined up in front of them, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't think so," the Doctor replied, his mind whirring. "But-"

"Not we Doctor, I know how much you value the life of others. I will do the killing."

"Tek, I have a containment unit in London that we can put them in. There's no kill them. Not even the Weeping Angels."

There was a small intake of breath as Rory peered at the screen. "They moved, every single one of them."

"What?" The Doctor sprang over to the screen.

It was true; the angels were in Stage 2, of the attack poses.

Stage 1- Hands over eyes, as if crying.

Stage 2- Hands slid down and into a prayer position

Stage 3- Hands opened, and went out to the side

Stage 4- Angel is in the same position as 3, but is smiling. Note, angel only smiles if it knows you're good pickings.

Stage 5- Right arm outstretched as it moves towards you.

Stage 6- 5 repeated but left arm out

Stage 7- 5 & 6 repeated until it reaches you

Stage 8- You blink, it touches you

"Doctor, what do we do?" Amy asked urgently.

No answering her question, he raced around the control panel flipping switches and wiggling handles. Before someone could warm Mercy's sherriff, they went flying as the TARDIS shuddered and took off. With a bam! the TARDIS landed.

"I landed us in your office," the Doctor said cheerily. "Hope nothings broken. Now, your office does have some sort of security, right?"

Kahler-Tek gave him a scornful look. "Of course, Doctor."

"Just asking," the Doctor hopped out of the TARDIS and whistled as thick shafts closed over the windows and doors.

"You are now in lockdown. If you wish to leave, use one of the four transporters in this facility. Remember, always set your destination or you will be transported into nothing, and you will have a 99.995% chance of survival," a female voice announced, and a floating head appeared above the computers. The female head had long black hair and a blue Kahler mark. Like Tek, she had a cyborg eyepiece.

"Greeting's visitors," she gave a cheerful smile. "I am Kahler-Amina. And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory," he jabbed a thumb at his companions.

"So nice to meet you!" the Kahler-Amina gushed, and her head bobbed alarmingly close to the Doctor's face.

"Excuse my current state," the bobbing head said. "My cyborg body is in the repair chamber and I'm reduced to this, a floating head. Tek, the genius he is, uploaded my consciousness* to his computer so I wouldn't be uncouncious for so long. You know, as soon as I get repaired. Tek and I are getting married in the chapel!"

"Kahler-Tek! You never told me you were getting married!' The Doctor called Tek on the back. "Congratula-"

Thump. Thump. Thump. The room quieted.

"Doctor…" Amy's mouth was slightly open.

"That doesn't sound good," Rory finished.

Then, a eerily familiar voice ripped through the silence. "Doctor. I'm back."

"Is that Angel Bob?" Rory asked incredously. "But I thought…"

The Doctor rushed to the computer screen, one showed just outside the now barricaded front door. The angels were grouped outside of the entrance.

Across the street, in front of a gas station, seven angel stood, directing the efforts to get in.

* **I took the uploading Kahler-Amina's conciousness to the computer from that episode with Clara. The Bell's of St. John**


	4. Chapter 4

ter 4  
"Doctor, how is Angel Bob here. I thought he got sucked into the crack thing," Rory pointed back at the angels across the street as the Doctor paced.  
"I have an idea!" he shouted. "Kahler-Tek! Where are you?"  
"Behind you," the Doctor jumped as Kahler-Tek spoke up behind him.  
"Where did you come from? Never mind that. The important question is," he paused for dramatic effect. "Drum roll, please."  
"Doctor," Amy crossed her arms.  
"Do you have to blink?" the Doctor grinned.  
"My programming allows me to withstand blinking for 2 minutes and 13.58 seconds," Kahler-Tek stated solemnly.  
"Perfect! You keep an eye on the angels while I figure out how to stop them," the Doctor plopped down into a cushiony leather chair, and propped his chin in his hands. "Ponds, Kahlers, don't bother me, I'm thinking. And I can't think if people disturb me. Got it?"  
While the doctor sat there thinking, Amy and Rory wandered off, their minds whirring.  
"So, if all the angels in the Byzantium fell into the time crack thing, and that includes Angel Bob, how'd they get here? When we weren't looking did they all fly away or something?" Amy leaned against a wall, her question directed towards Rory.  
All of a sudden, his eyes got wide. "Amy, I got swallowed by a crack, and I'm still here. What if the same thing happened to the angels? And they fell through time."  
"That could've happened, but here? Exactly where we happen to turn up? Doesn't that at all seem odd?" Amy sounded skeptical.  
Rory shrugged. "It could be a coincidence."  
Amy pushed herself off the wall. "If travelling with the Doctor has taught me anything, it's that there's no such thing as coincidence."  
Rory followed her as she wandered down the long hall, occasionally peeking into open doorways.  
"So, it's a conspiracy, then?"  
Amy glanced back at him. "Rory, this is the Doctor we're talking about. Of course it's a conspiracy."  
Back in the leather chair, the Doctor had reached the same conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long time since I updated this. But Chapter 5 is finally up. My other fanfics will be updated soon, too. Enjoy!

~TripleSalchowKw

Chapter 5

"But who would purposely put the angels in our path?" Amy slumped into the leather chair.

The Doctor's eyes glazed as he remembered another ginger that had been placed in his path by the daleks.

"The Silence?" Rory hazarded a guess. "Madame Kovarian?"

"But why would the Madame Kovarian put the angels in our timestream?" Amy dragged her foot across the wood floor as she slowly spun.

"Maybe she's trying to send us back in time so she can try again with all the Silence stuff," Rory frowned.

"But what would she do with past us? She can't kill us."

"I think it's the daleks," the Doctor spoke up. "This is probably part of their master plan."

Amy stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "The daleks? But why-"

He jumped up and strode over to the screens on the wall. "Amina, can you scan atmodsphere?"

The screens lit up and Kahler-Amina's face appeared in front of the Doctor's. "Of course. Our technology is-"

"Can you scan for dalek ships?" he interrupted.

Amina sniffed and disappeared. A few minutes later she reappeared. "There are no dalek ships in the Milky Way System."

"No extraterrestrials at all?" the Doctor fiddled with his bowtie.

"No, nothing," Amina frowned. "Oh, wait, that wasn't there before. I've never seen a ship like this."

"Can you show us?"

A 3d image of a disk-like bronze ship with stations at intervals rotated.

"A dalek mothership," the doctor said grimly. "The daleks are interfering with my time stream. What's in it for them, this time?"

"Doctor, we've got more important things to worry about," Amy shouted as a fresh round of pounding began. "How do we stop the angels?"

Kahler-Amina smirked. "We blow them into angel dust of course."

"There has to be another way," the Doctor mused. "We could teleport them into a black hole…"

He dashed towards the TARDIS. "I'll be back. I need to build a teleportation device! The nearest black hole is about 7.3 billion miles away!"

The TARDIS door slammed behind the Doctor as he tripped over the threshold.

Amy wandered over to where Kahler-Tek was watching the angels. "So. The Doctor's planning to teleport the angels into a black hole. Problem is, that's going to take a while, and I really don't like weeping angels. You got a plan?"

"Other than using the laser cannon, no. I believe the Doctor said no violence," Kahler-Tek glanced at her.

"Well, the Doctor's locked away in the TARDIS with his machines. Yeah, he said no violence, but…" Amy shrugged.

Tek gave her an indecipherable glance than reached for a control panel by the metal door. Moments later, the angels had cleared out leaving only a battered door as signs of their nighttime visit.

A/N- Remember to Review!


End file.
